Stupid Brainless Crushes
by Monkey Flavoured Magic Marker
Summary: Ron can't see what's so special about his friends' stupid brainless crushes... until the new girl comes.
1. The First Quidditch Game

"AND GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE LEAD OF SLYTHERIN, 70 TO 30!" It was the first Quidditch game of the season. Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Harry Potter were all flying magnificently on their broomsticks, each looking for a different ball. The Slytherins sat on one side of the Quidditch field, scowling every time Wood blocked a Quaffle, or every time Fred and George whacked a Bludger conveniently in the direction of Slytherin's captain, Marcus Flint. Hermione, however, had a hard time choosing sides.  
  
"Ooh, YES!! Slytherin scored!" she cheered. Her best friend, Ron Weasley looked at her with a look of uttermost disgust. "What do you think you are saying? Have you noticed that you are NOT a Slytherin?" he asked sarcastically, pointing to the Gryffindor crest that was sewn on her robes. "Well, yeah... I -have- noticed," she started, "but can't I be a good sport and cheer for two sides?" she demanded. Ron's brow crinkled as he thought. "No," he stated, "Not when the other side is -Slytherin-." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't told Ron about her feelings towards Draco Malfoy, and she didn't intend to. Not for a while at least. There was a loud ding, and Lee Jordan announced, "ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione squealed out loud. "YES!! We scored, Ron!" she said as she turned to him. He had a mixed look of excitement and confusion pasted on his face. "-I- thought you were rooting for Slytherin," he said, rolling his eyes, "DO make up your mind Hermione. I want to know whether I should be mad at you or not." Hermione punched his side playfully.  
  
The whole crowd saw a stream of green and scarlet whoosh by. Apparently both Harry and Malfoy had seen the tiny blur of gold that was the Golden Snitch, and both were frantically chasing after it, begging to win the first game of the season. Harry was urging his Firebolt to go just a little faster so he could grasp the tiny ball. Malfoy was asking the same of his Nimbus 2001. Harry wanted to make sure that his crush, Cho Chang, could see him win, for he was sure he would. He looked over to the Ravenclaw side and spotted Cho. Harry got lost in time, staring at her, and his Firebolt gradually turned away from the snitch. He snapped back to reality by the loud boo's coming from the Gryffindor side. Ron's face matched his hair partly from screaming at Harry from the stands, and partly from screaming at Malfoy for gaining on the snitch. Malfoy was now inches away. Fred whacked a Bludger towards Malfoy, who swerved away, the Bludger just skimming his blonde hair. The Snitch took a wild turn left, straight towards Harry, who sped up further, trying to grab it. Malfoy saw Harry's burst of speed. "Come ON, sweetie! Don't fail me now!" Malfoy said to his broomstick, his arm still stuck out, groping for the golden ball. Hermione was silently rooting him on. "Come on, Draco!" she said under her breath. Ron was now shouting rude insults to Draco, trying to shift his concentration. Draco ducked to dodge a Bludger. The snitch slowed to miss a Bludger itself and Malfoy's fingers touched the golden ball. Draco locked the snitch firmly in his fist, and the Slytherin side erupted with cheers. He landed on the field, followed by his teammates, who all slapped him on the back. "Well done, Draco!" Flint told him.  
  
Harry landed far away from him with a soft "flump". Not only had he lost a game, but he had lost a game to -Malfoy-. How was he ever going to show his face -anywhere- on campus again? Ron stormed out of the bleachers, muttering something about "stupid brainless crushes". Hermione stood up to get a better look at Draco. She planned to find him and congratulate him later at dinner, after protecting Harry from Ron's anger venting. She would take any chance she could get to talk to him.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my very first ever story, so tell me honestly what you think. the good and the bad! Thanks much!!! R&R!!! yeah.. thanks! 


	2. Hermione's Encounter

After the dinner feast in the great hall, Hermione, Ron and Harry left for the  
  
Gryffindor common room, with Ron screaming at Harry all the way. "Harry!  
  
You could have caught that snitch! It was one bloody inch infront of you! If  
  
you hadn't wasted valuble time staring at -Cho-," he said sarcastically, "you  
  
wouldn't have gotten off track! Malfoy wouldn't have won! Gryffindor would  
  
have won!" Harry stared at his shoes. "I am well aware of this, Ron, thank  
  
you. It's just... I don't know. I can't help it! Cho's great, and--" "And you  
  
never speak to her, Harry!" Ron interrupted. "Why does everyone waste  
  
their time on people they'll -never- have a chance with?" Harry nodded sadly,  
  
and Hermione informed Ron just why. "Because, Ron. Because there is  
  
always that hope of maybe. -Maybe- someday we could be with those  
  
people." Harry nodded and said, "Exactly." Ron looked at Hermione  
  
curiously. "Oh? Is that right, Hermione? And, is there anyone you'd like to tell  
  
us about?" he asked, grinning slightly. "Oh, Ron, don't be silly! I was just  
  
guessing that's how it is," she said, turning red and tucking a piece of hair  
  
behind her ear, "that's all," she added. Ron blinked and smirked. "Indeed."  
  
  
  
They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Smirking, Ron looked at the  
  
Fat Lady as if he were going to say the password. "Hermionesinlove," he  
  
said quickly. "RON!" Hermione gasped, "Will you stop it? And that -isn't- the  
  
password," she said matter-of-factly. "No.. really?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
Hermione just glared at him playfully. Harry shuffled up to the portrait and  
  
mumbled "gldensnch." The Fat Lady blinked. "Sorry, what was that?" she  
  
asked. Harry looked up and said, "GOLDEN SNITCH! Alright?! GOLDEN  
  
SNITCH!" Harry really didn't think that this was a very convenient password  
  
to have at the moment. The Fat Lady swung open, looking flabbergasted.  
  
Ron shot a look at Harry.  
  
  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "I'm going to go to the library. You know how I am  
  
about studying." Harry and Ron nodded and started a game of Exploding  
  
Snap. Apparantly Ron felt that he had given Harry enough lecturing for one  
  
day.  
  
  
  
Hermione strolled down the hallways. She really didn't intend to go to the  
  
library. What she wanted was to find Draco, and congratulate him. She  
  
practiced many ways to say congratulations. "Hi Draco! -no-... hey, Draco. -  
  
ew.. no- hey Draco, I just wanted to say congratulations -no!-" Hermione  
  
practiced and practiced as she walked. "Draco! I-- DRACO!!" Hermione had  
  
crashed into Draco Malfoy, who looked startled. "Watch it, Granger! Now, if  
  
you will excuse me, I'm going to the kitchens to get more food for the  
  
party," he said, taking a few steps. Hermione blinked. "The.. the party?"  
  
Draco looked back. "Yes, the party. -My- house beat -your- house at  
  
Quidditch, and we're celebrating." He looked at Hermione. She had her  
  
mouth slightly open and her eyes seemed to be taking in every bit of him.  
  
She hadn't noticed, but she had dropped her bookbag. "Uhm.. here. Let me  
  
get that for you," Draco said, walking over and picking up her bag. He held it  
  
out for Hermione. She broke out into a terrible fit of giggles. Draco stared.  
  
"Whoa.. Granger, you okay?" Hermione pulled herself together and managed  
  
to speak. "I wanted to say congratulations." She looked at Draco. "...for?"  
  
he asked. "For catching the snitch! Those were brilliant moves out there!"  
  
She said, blushing. Draco suddenly swelled his chest and looked dignified.  
  
"Yeah, they were, weren't they?" he asked, really to himself. "Well, I really  
  
should go to the kitchens," he looked at Hermione. "Thanks, Granger."  
  
Hermione swelled. "Anytime!"  
  
Hermione had only been gone for about forty-five minutes. She walked up to  
  
the Fat Lady and said, "Golden Snitch." Hermione felt like she was flying. -  
  
Draco- had talked to her. She felt she could fly. Apparantly this was obvious,  
  
for Ron and Harry were staring at her. Hermione looked at them. "What?"  
  
she demanded. "Did you get dubbed a prefect or something? You look  
  
really.. uhm.. happy," Harry said, looking at her quizzically. "What? Oh, no,  
  
it's nothing," Hermione assured him, "Nothing at all." She stretched her arms  
  
and faked a yawn. "Well, I'm really tired. I think I'll head off to bed." she told  
  
her friends. Ron looked at his wristwatch. "It's only 7:30, Hermione."  
  
Hermione thought quickly. "Right, well, I've got Transfiguration tomorrow,  
  
and that class takes a lot of energy," she stated. Ron looked at her. "Right.  
  
Okay then," he said, still confused. As Hermione shuffled upstairs, Ron told  
  
Harry, "I -still- think she likes someone." "So?" was Harry's response. Ron  
  
turned back to their game, (it was now Wizard's Chess), and thought to  
  
himself, "How lucky she is."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you SOOO much to my reviewers! I can't see who 2 of the 3 of you are for some reason, but thank you all the same! I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE R&R!! Thank you! And to the one reviewer I could see, WeasleyGirl, Thank you sooo much! bye all! 


	3. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I always forget to add this. Oh well: I am not, nor have I ever been, and nor do I plan to be, J.K. Rowling. So just keep in mind that I don't own any of this stuff, well, except the plot and the new characters and stuff... but I don't own Hogwarts or Harry Potter, et cetera. Thanks!  
  
  
  
The next day at breakfast, it seemed to Ron that everyone was eyeing someone else, if not together with that person. Harry was drooling (literally) at Cho, and Neville was staring unblinkingly at Hermione. Ron swore he saw Hermione's gaze shift in the direction of a certain blonde- haired Slytherin whom he personally despised. As Ron looked around, he started to become jealous. "Why does everyone like someone, but nobody likes me?" he wondered to himself. He picked at his eggs sulkily. Just then, Dumbledore rapped on a crystal goblet to get the hall's attention. Ron looked up with the rest of the hall.  
  
"I have an announcement I would like to bring to your attention, please," Dumbledore began, "As you may or may not know, the United States of America has a wizarding school there, named Barrowvow. Have you all heard of it?" The whole room stared at Dumbledore with blank expressions, all except Hermione, who, like always, shot her hand up in the air. "Excellent," Dumbledore continued, "Well, it seems as though one of their former pupils has moved here to England, and will be continuing her schooling here at Hogwarts. Will you all please welcome a Miss Claire Phorest to our school?" The students twisted around in their seats, looking for the new witch. She came in, quite suddenly, through a door that was situated next to Dumbledore. Her long dark brown hair that slowly faded into golden at the bottom fell past her collarbone. She had turquoise eyes and perfectly straight teeth, and she was of an average height. She eyed her soon-to-be classmates nervously. He smiled at her, and announced to the hall, "Now we all know that we need to be sorted into houses, correct? We all did this at the start of our first year. However, Miss Phorest will be sorted in the middle of her fifth year," Claire fidgeted. She really didn't feel like being the center of attention right at the moment. Not when she was dubbed, "the new girl". As Professor McGonagall went to go fetch the stool and Sorting Hat, Ron hoped to himself that Claire Phorest would be placed in Gryffindor.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned with the Hat, and she put the stool in front of Claire, who looked at it curiously. Professor McGonagall explained to her how it worked. "Okay, what will happen is you will sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head, and then the hat will announce what house you are to be in for the rest of your time here," she finished. Claire stared at the hat. "That's it?" she asked in an American accent that was audible throughout the whole hall. Ron melted. "Whoa," he thought, "I've never realized how adorable American accents are." He rested his head in his hand, stared at the newcomer, and began to blush. Hermione saw him staring. She shot him a look as if to say, "Is there anyone you'd like to tell us about -Ron-?" Ron quickly regained posture and watched the process of the Sorting Hat.  
  
Claire sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and it fell over her eyes. She stared into the blackness. She heard a voice whisper in her ear: "Hmm. I see you have an amazing amount of character. You have a fun, adventurous side that shows itself constantly. You are true to your friends, and you will accept most challenges. Hmm. perhaps Hufflepuff?" Claire shrugged. "Uhm... Sure," she told the blackness. She felt the hat shift on her head. "Really?" it asked, "Usually I get an argument! However, I do not intend to put you in Hufflepuff. Your sense of loyalty and bravery astounds me. You definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed the last word. Ron shot up and cheered, which was lucky, because the rest of the Gryffindor table did the same to welcome their new classmate. Claire took a seat next to Hermione. She quickly introduced herself to everyone she could reach. "Hi! I'm Claire, but I guess you already knew that, huh?" she asked Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville. They all giggled. Harry stated, "You have a neat accent." Claire turned to face him. "Accent? What accent? You guys are the ones with accents!" she laughed with the rest of the group.  
  
The laughing continued as they talked. "My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom." Claire said her hellos and turned to Ron, who blushed. "You're awfully quiet there, Ron," she told him. Ron just stared at her, a slight smile twitching out of the corner of his mouth. Claire turned to Harry and whispered, "Is he okay?" Harry laughed. "Yes, I think he's fine. Usually he gets us laughing hysterically. I don't know what's up," he finished. Her gaze turned to Harry's scar, but Claire was polite enough not to question. She was sure he'd gotten enough stares in his life. She turned to Ron, whose eyes were fixed on her. "How about showing me around the castle sometime? Being new and all, I really have no idea about Hogwarts, or England, really," she asked, giving him a friendly smile. Ron finally managed to talk. "Yeah!! Er. yes, I'd love to," he sighed. "Dude, your hair is so cool!" she told him, and Ron hastily combed it with his fingers. "Really? Thanks! Somewhere around here you'll find my little sister, Ginny, with the same red hair," he said, grinning. Claire smiled. She was going to like it here at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I had some fun writing it. Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers!! They really mean a lot to me. Here are some thank yous:  
  
Pink Magic Marker: Thank you! Parrot: Rawr! Tell Hippo hi for me.  
  
SpankieTheMunkie: haha! Great pen name! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
James Madin: awe, thanks! I will post more, although it might not be very hastily. Bear with me, please? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sophia: Awe! You added me to your favorites! I hope you liked this chapter! Review some more! Haha  
  
Mishi: You are sooo awesome!! Thank you so much for reviewing. Yeah you know it, theckthay! XD!! (yes, I DO know her, people.)  
  
Tsukona: Amanda reviewwwwwed! Yay!! Spank you, Amanda! You rock.  
  
WeasleyGirl: Thank you so much! You are sooo sweet!! Keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot!! 


	4. The Tour

A/N: I own nothing. Nothing but the plot and Claire Phorest. Yay!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the MUCH too long delay in posting this. that was just too long. School has been busy, and I'll try my best to be more punctual in posting.. thanks for your patience. I hope I haven't lost any readers! *sniffle* Thanks to Mishi for help with the staircase scene!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Tour.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Claire finished the breakfast time talking about Claire. Where she came from, what it was like there, et cetera. Harry noticed Claire eyeing Ron with interest, and Ron returning the glance. Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
"S-so.. where in the States are you from, Claire?" Ron asked, turning red. "California," she responded, "I come from an area that's full of snooty people, but I try to stay as far away from them as possible. They seem to be awfully fond of their pocketbooks." Ron looked down at his gray, worn out, hand-me-down robes, and thought of the non-existent money in the Weasley family's Gringotts vault. His stomach dropped. -Great- he thought to himself, -she's used to millionaires. I'm sure all of my crappy stuff will sure impress her.- he thought sarcastically. He snapped back to the conversation. Hermione had just finished asking why she had moved there to Britain. "Oh, yes. My dad got transferred here. He now works for the Ministry of Magic, and--" "No way!" Ron interrupted. "My dad works there too! What department does your dad work in?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Claire smiled. -This could really work to my benefit.- she thought. -Our dads will know each other soon.- "Well, he used to work in the Department of Magical Transportation, but now he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Where's your dad work?" she questioned. Ron sat there, not believing his ears. "My dad works in the same department!" he squealed.  
  
They sat there talking for a long time, so deep in the conversation that they didn't even notice that Harry, Hermione and Neville had left ages ago for the common room. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore came over that they stopped talking. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at the two of them. "It's Saturday," he pointed out, "why don't you show our new student the ways of Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley?" Ron turned crimson, and Claire looked at Ron eagerly. "Yes, Ron! You promised to give me a tour, right?" she asked, her turquoise eyes pleading to Ron's brown ones. Ron's heart thumped. -she's so cute when she begs!- he thought. "Yes, indeed I did!" He stood up, and offered Claire his arm. This was a rather bold move for Ron, and therefore he blushed. -He blushes an awful lot. That's so sweet! He's so.. huggable...- she thought to herself. Claire leapt up and hooked arms with Ron, and they marched off, both not daring to admit the bond they felt the moment they touched. They headed towards the nearest hallway.  
  
"And so, if you were to turn left, you'd be heading for the library, and turning right here would lead you to the bathroom," Ron informed Claire, who wasn't really looking at the hallways. Instead, she was staring at Ron without his knowing. -What is it about him?- Claire wondered to herself, as Ron informed her about the giant squid in the lake, -He's so sweet... and that British accent is to die for. But I don't know if he'd go for the 'new girl'.- She sighed silently and listened to Ron speaking. They approached a particularly narrow staircase. "And about the staircases, they move... a lot. So be careful," Ron warned as they headed up. "Harry, Hermione and I got into some, um... trouble in our first year by going up a moving staircase." Claire was just about to ask what happened, but she was interrupted. There was loud, unexpected crunch and a squeak of fright from Claire as the faulty stair step gave into her foot. She fell backward, and landed directly into Ron's arms, which were luckily willing to catch her. Claire fidgeted her foot. "Dear God, Ron! I broke the step!" she whined. Ron was shaking with laughter, still holding Claire up. "Oh yes, I forgot!" he said through bursts of laughter, "And there is that trick step in this staircase that you have to remember to jump!" Claire playfully elbowed his stomach. "Gee thanks for the warning. Now will you help me out?" she asked, giggling. Suddenly Ron realized that he was holding her. He took in this moment, remembering the sweet scent of her hair, the way it was falling gracefully on her shoulders. -What is it about her?- Ron wondered to himself, -She's so adorable... and that American accent is to die for. But I doubt she'd go for me, with my hand-me-down robes, and my hand knitted Weasley sweaters. I wouldn't be able to give her the riches she is used to.- He sighed, his heart aching, and breaking simultaneously. For now, he was just going to cradle her, or so he thought. "Um, hello?" Claire said, twisting her head around and looking straight into his eyes. They were so close. "Do you plan on helping me out?" she asked playfully. -He smells good.- Claire pointed out to herself. Nodding, Ron took her hands and maneuvered his way in front of Claire. He grasped her waist in a sort of hug and prepared to tug. "Ready?" he asked. -Whoa. He's hugging me.- Claire thought. "Um, yeah, I guess so..." she said softly, a girlish giggle escaping her lips as she spoke. "Ready? One... two... three!" and Ron tugged with all his might and Claire's foot wrenched free of the step. The force of Ron's tug sent them toppling to the floor. They landed with a thud and they were laughing uncontrollably. Ron took a breath and his voice gave a squeak, which made them laugh harder, and Ron turned the deepest shade of crimson imaginable.  
  
They walked back to the Gryffindor common room, still vaguely laughing every once in a while. Harry and Hermione welcomed them back. They all sat in squashy armchairs and continued to tell Claire all about Hogwarts. Harry was warning Claire about Draco. "He's just mean. He calls Hermione a mudblood," Harry stated, anticipating the stunned gasp that Claire gave. Hermione turned to Harry. "Well, it's -late- and us girls should be going to our room. Goodnight all!" with that, she grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her to the room. "Oh, Goodnight! Thank you for a wonderful first day!" Claire told the room, but looking at Ron, who was looking at her dreamily. Harry's eyes followed the girls up the staircase and then heard the sound of a closing door. Harry turned to Ron, who had a bubbly look pasted on his face, along with a crooked smile. He was staring off into the unknown. "Right.. Ron? Ron. So what's up with you and Claire?" Harry asked eagerly. Ron came back to earth. "What? What do you mean?" Ron tried to look confused. Harry wasn't buying it. "Come ON, Ron. I see that look on your face. That's the same look I get when I'm around Cho. What's up?" Ron just smiled. "I'm going to get some sleep, ok?" he told the disappointed Harry. Ron climbed the stairs and entered the boys' room. "I'm not buying that, Ron!" Harry yelled after him. Ron closed the door, the feeling of levitation occupying his body. He laid down on his back on his four-poster and folded his arms underneath his head. He sighed a euphoric, thoughtful sigh and hoped he'd dream a lot tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers.. Usually I put shout outs here, but I want to hurry up and post this. Thanks you guys. I love you all! 


	5. On the Way to Potions

A/N: Okay.... I apologize from the bottom of my spleen, er... heart... for being late (yet again) in posting... It's our school's finals... and... and... ick. But anyway, it's posted now, so let the celebration continue!! AND R&R! ...please.  
  
Chapter Five: Confessions  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. Puffy white clouds accented the magnificently blue sky here and there, the sun centered in the elegance. Ron looked to his right, and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Claire was locked onto his side, smiling at him. "Hey," Ron cooed, and patted her hand. Claire played with his crimson locks of hair. As they walked, birds sang the most delightful tune in the world. Butterflies erupted from the clouds, and they fluttered around Ron and Claire beautifully. Everything was perfect. Ron turned to Claire, who was staring at him lovingly. Ron inched closer to her face; he was going to kiss her. -I mean, after all, why not?- he asked himself. So he leaned closer and closed his eyes. The birds sang harmoniously. "Ron?" Claire asked, "Ron? Ron come on, Potions is almost starting, and Snape's going to be raging mad if we're late." Ron opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his four- poster. He looked over to his right. Harry was standing there by his bed, begging him to get up. Ron cursed. It had been a dream. He rolled over away from Harry, begging his subconscious to let him slip back into that wonderful world. But Harry persisted.  
  
"RON! Come ON! I've been trying to wake you for the past 20 minutes! Potions is starting. RON!!" Ron pressed his eyelids closer together. He wasn't too sure about his feelings towards Claire, but he knew he wanted to kiss her, even subconsciously. Harry took hold of Ron's shoulders and forced him up. Ron shot a glance at Harry. "I was having the most wonderful dream..." and he stared off into the oblivion while getting dressed in his faded gray robes, which fell about 3 inches higher than was necessary. He began to think about how he might appear to a certain turquoise-eyed someone. -Ugh- Ron grimaced to himself, -Let's face it, she'd never go for me. - He turned to Harry. "Hey Harry? D-do you think that, um... Clai--" "Oh, Ron I've been meaning to tell you something!" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Oh, erm.. okay...?" Ron asked, looking a little insulted. Harry hardly noticed. "Yeah, you'll be proud of me. -ahem-" Harry began in a dramatic tone, "I, Harry Potter, am over Cho!" Ron looked at him curiously. "You, -You- are over Cho?!?" he asked. Harry smiled, and began walking out of the boys' dormitory. Ron followed. "Yeah, I mean, I've really taken into consideration what you said to me after that Quidditch game, about me never talking to her?" Ron nodded, indicating he remembered. They walked through the Fat Lady's portrait hole. "And I was thinking," Harry continued, "I was thinking you're right. I realized I always thought she was pretty, I guess. I've never really known her as a person." Ron slapped Harry's back in approval. "That's wonderful, Harry!!" Harry smiled. "Besides, I have a new girl in mind," he stated.  
  
Just then, Claire arrived around the corner of the hallway. "Oh, hey, guys! I was just sent by Professor Snape to go and find you two," she said, looking more at Ron than at Harry. Harry, however, had his eyes plastered on her. Ron turned to Harry, and saw him staring. Ron felt a twinge of fury rocket through his body. He felt his face get hot with rage. As calmly as he could, Ron turned to Claire. "You go ahead and wait. Tell Snape that we're on our way, okay?" he could feel his voice shaking. Claire sensed that something was wrong. "Oh, okay, then, Ron. I'll just wait for you two then." and she crept around the corner, and waited in the shadows, listening in silence. As soon as Ron felt she was gone, he turned to Harry, his eyes glaring.  
  
"Isn't she something, Ron?" Harry asked softly. Ron could almost feel the steam bursting from his ears. He tried to speak calmly.  
  
"I would prefer you not go for Claire," Ron said, his voice shaking through gritted teeth. Harry eyed Ron. "And why not? She's new here. I should show her a good time," Harry said slickly. Ron exploded.  
  
"DO NOT SET HER UP FOR HEARTBREAK, HARRY!" he bellowed with his fist raised, and rushed towards Harry. Harry quailed to the corner. Ron was breathing heavily. He lowered his arm and sighed. "Listen, I like her. I like her a LOT. Please, I haven't liked anyone this much, ever. I want to be her guy, Harry, please? It's not easy for me to like someone. And, no offense, you can like someone easily. Please, can't you like someone else? Not my Claire, please? Not my Claire." And silently in a shadowy corner, a girl clutched her heart as it melted. Harry stared at Ron, taking in what was just told to him. He drew breath, ready to speak.  
  
"Oh... oh my gosh. Ron... you.. you.. YOU LIKE CLAIRE!!" Harry fell to the ground, shaking violently with laughter. "I'd NEVER thought I'd see the day that RONALD WEASLEY liked someone OTHER than a Veela!!" Ron turned red. He started to say something, but Harry interrupted. "Okay, Ron, before you say anything, don't worry. I won't take Claire from you." Again, Ron started to say something, but Claire came around the corner, looking sweetly at Ron, who, naturally, blushed at the sight of her. Harry eyed both of them and grinned. "Well, I'll be off to potions, then. I'll just, uh... leave you two here." And he went off to potions, leaving Claire and Ron alone.  
  
"I was.. I was just making sure you two were coming," she told him quickly, a faint shade of red coloring her face. There was a long, awkward silence, both secretly begging the other to speak. Claire broke the silence with words Ron dreaded to hear. "So... so Ron, I uh, I overheard--" -CRAP!- Ron cursed to himself, -Overhearing is NOT good!!- "...I overheard you and Harry talking," her gaze shifted back and forth from Ron to the polished stone ground. Ron's stomach dropped. "and I wanted you to know," at this, Ron looked at her with the most severe form of anticipation, not knowing whether to expect a broken heart or a soaring one. "I wanted you to know that I'm not interested in Harry." she looked at him. Inside, Ron was secretly doing cartwheels. -Bwahaha!! Take THAT, Mr. 'I'll show her a good time'!-  
  
"Really?" Ron questioned, "So, exactly how far into our conversation did you overhear?" Claire inhaled to speak, but she stopped; they had gotten to the heavy maple doors that lead to the Potions dungeon. She glanced at her wristwatch. A mischievous look occupied her face. "You know," she began, her eyes still fixed on her watch, "there's only 15 minutes left in Potions, and Snape's going to be heck of mad if we stroll in there this late." She eyed Ron, trying to persuade him. Ron looked at her, mimicking a startled expression.  
  
"Claire! Are you implying that we -skip- Potions?" he stated, holding back bursts of laughter. She jokingly put on an insulted expression. "I would -never-! I'm simply saying, what if we got lost? What if... what if my foot got stuck again? Certainly we would need to get me out, even if it meant skipping Potions, right?" Ron smiled. "Right, then, let's get your foot jammed in a staircase, shall we?" They walked off, intending to get lost in the magical castle. Ron turned to face Claire, who was staring at him with lovingly, just like in his dream. Shaking away the flashbacks of how sweet she smelled and how perfect she looked, Ron asked, "So how far -did- you hear in our conversation?" Claire only giggled. "I'll tell you one day, but not now. I just want to think about what I heard a little more." She walked a step ahead of him, completely content with the fact that she had left Ron wondering.  
  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!!! Semi-cliff hanger! Yes, yes, I know, I'm evil. Again, sorry for the wait... I'm a terrible person! Here are some shout-outs:  
  
Vivian: Ron's a fifth year. This is because the 5th book hasn't come out yet, so I made him a fifth year. Same with Harry, Hermione, and all the other characters in Ron's grade. Doi. *sigh* what are we going to do with you, hm? tee hee. Love ya Vubby  
  
Mishi- YAY! I'm glad you liked the last chapter... I hope you like this one tooooooo  
  
Tsukona- Manda! yay. I'll put Mishi's art in a later chapter... sort of like a "making of" chapter.. thing. You'll see why.  
  
Apie- People in our town ARE rich and conceited! Well, most are, yes. Mwahaha.  
  
Pink Magic Marker- Oi! Parrot says "Rawr".  
  
Elizabeth Elliot-..... What? I don't understand your question... Uh... I did base it off the books, though... notice how there is the trick step in the books, but not in the movies... I still don't fully understand your question... sorry...  
  
WeasleyGirl- You're an awesome reviewer! Dude, you rock. Thank you much!  
  
All of my other readers who don't bother to review- REVIEW next time! Even flamers are appreciated! (Because I'm weird like that.)  
  
I Love you all. 


	6. In the Owlery

A/N: I don't own anything. Okay? -Okay-. ENJOY! Yet again, I'm sorry that it's late, but this time I have an excuse!! I lost the disk that this was saved on, and I just found it today! YAY!! ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER 6: In the Owlery  
  
Harry sat in one of the squashy red armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the round portrait hole that led to the long halls of Hogwarts. Harry began to fidget.  
  
"Hermione, where could they be?" he asked Hermione, who was lost in a "captivating" Herbology textbook. "Harry, I'm sure they're fine. Please, stop worrying," she said, slightly irritated. Harry had been asking pestering questions like these for the past hour. Quite suddenly, Harry shot up out of the armchair and went up the stairs towards the boys' room. There was faint shuffling, then he emerged, holding an old, yellow piece of parchment: the Marauder's Map. He took out his wand, placed it on the parchment, and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." "Too right, you are, spying on Ron like this," Hermione mumbled. The map appeared. He surveyed the map carefully, searching for the dots labeled "Ron" and "Claire". As he walked down the staircase towards the squashy armchair again, he told Hermione, "It's just that I haven't seen them since before Potions today and I'm worried." Hermione rolled her eyes behind her book. "I'm sure they're -fine-" she assured him again.  
  
Harry threw himself into the armchair, his eyes fixed on the map. "AHA!! Hermione, I've found them!" he shouted triumphantly. Hermione clapped rather unenthusiastically. "They seem to be in the kitchens," he announced. "Hermione, the dots are really, really close together," he told her, a note of jealousy in his voice. He pressed his nose to the paper, getting a closer look at the dots. He squinted. A speech bubble appeared over Ron's dot, and inside, it read, "Yum!" Claire's dot moved toward the exit, and Ron's followed. The dots headed towards the Fat Lady. Harry took out his wand again, placed it on the map, and said, "Mischief managed!" the map on the parchment disappeared.  
  
"Hermione, they're coming! Look busy!" Harry said, rushing around the room, trying to find something to do. He settled for a Quidditch Book. He propped it open and stared at the pages. He failed to notice that the book was upside down. Hermione peered over her book and blinked at Harry's idiotic behavior. When five minutes of staring at the backwards words passed, Harry shot up from his chair again and seized the map. He muttered the spell and looked at the map. Ron and Claire had passed the common room and had gone to the owlery.  
  
"What in the devil.?" Harry wondered out loud. "What was that?" questioned Hermione. Harry turned to look up at the boys' dormitory. He grinned mischievously. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He stated blandly. And with that, he rushed up the staircase as fast as he could and slammed the solid oak door. Hermione jumped. "Harry!? What's the matter?" Up in the dormitory, Harry was rummaging in his trunk for his dad's old Invisibility Cloak. "Oh, I, uh, I don't feel well. I'm just going to, um, rest for a while. Don't check on me!" he shouted, trying his best to sound ill. Hermione settled back into her chair. "Oh, alright then." Harry silently opened the door. The hinges gave a squeak, but Hermione was glued to her book. Harry slipped out of the dormitory, down the stairs and into the common room, his hands fastening the Invisibility Cloak firmly to his sides. Luckily, Hermione coughed the second Harry opened and closed the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry made his way to the owlery.  
  
IN THE OWLERY  
  
"Ron, I'd like you to meet Ptolemy." Situated elegantly on Claire's shoulder was a beautiful brown and white barn owl. Claire stroked his fluffy white neck feathers. Ptolemy hooted lovingly and closed his eyes. "He's my baby," Claire explained, "My parents got him for me as a 'Good luck in wizarding school' gift a little over 5 years ago." Ron glared at Ptolemy as Claire kissed the bird's brown head. -Lucky bird.- he thought.  
  
"He's beautiful," Ron began, "And you deserve nothing less." At this, Ron eyed Claire who looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Ron began again, "He's beautiful. and you're bea- OW!! Ugh!" What appeared to be a small wad of cotton balls had launched itself in the direction of Ron's head. Its aim was very precise. Ron had fallen to his knees in anguish. "Bloody Pig!" Ron hollered. Claire was on the floor too, only she was howling with great gasps of laughter. "Wh-why in the world would they keep a -pig- in the owlery at Hogwarts, Ron!?" Ron grunted as he locked the puff of white firmly in his hands. "He's not -a- pig. He's Pigwidegon! Pig for short." Wriggling wildly was the minute owl that was given to Ron at the very end of his third year.  
  
"Awe.. He's so cute!" Claire leaned over to pet Pig on his fluffy head. She hesitated when the solid door to the owlery creaked open, just enough for someone to peer through the door. Claire withdrew her hand from Pigwidegon's direction and silently moved toward the door, Ron following close behind. In one quick movement, Claire seized the door handle, threw it open and looked in either direction, up and down the hallway. They had never seen it emptier. She stood in her place, looking a little uneasy.  
  
"Ron, c-can we go back to the common room now? I.. I have this thing about people sneaking up on me.. I- I don't like it." Her eyes looked into his, and he agreed. Ron placed Pig on his perch, which was no good; Pig just shot up into the air, hooting wildly once again. The other sleepy owls glared at the obnoxious character before they closed their eyes again. Claire walked over to Ptolemy and kissed his head once more. Ptolemy cooed. Claire and Ron slid out of the owlery and into the hallway, but not before securing the door shut. They headed down the hall towards the Fat Lady. Claire once again looked uneasy. She looked over her shoulder to the empty corridor behind them. "Ron, do you ever get the feeling that you're being followed?" Ron looked at her nervously. "Yes," he began, "like right now."  
  
They hurried on their way, huddled close together.  
R&R!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE decision

Thank you for your opinions, but I have come to the decision to rewrite chapters 7 and 8, in Ron and Harry's best interests. I really don't like the way Ron acts. Anyway, I will be deleting chapters 7 and 8 for the time being, but the new versions will be up shortly. My apologies to those who liked Ron's sensitiveness, but hopefully you will understand why I changed it. I feel that the new way will keep Ron in character. Harry as well. Thank you!  
  
-Monkey 


	8. Author's note again

WHOA! SHE LIVES!  
  
Yes, yes I do live. So, basically, here's the skinny. I really hate the way this fic is written, so I, being the writer, am going to rewrite it. I'm going to start from scratch. The storyline will be the same, except I'm taking out the HermioneXDraco stuff, cos I'm not very excited about writing that part.  
  
So I'm going to do some serious hardcore writing during the summer, and maybe a little before. I PROMISEEEEEEE!  
  
Thank you to everyone who actually reads this.  
  
Love to all. 


End file.
